


good things come to those who share

by WattStalf



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old fifty sentence challenge, applied to my new OT4.<br/>Bruce, Clark, Diana, and Lois, and what their relationship entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good things come to those who share

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a 50 sentence challenge and I wanted to write my new OT4. These things lined up well.  
> Prompts taken from here: http://harmony283.livejournal.com/130493.html  
> 

**1\. Blame**

Bruce, Diana, and Lois all wished they had done something more, even when they don't know what that something could have been, just so they could have him with them again.

**2\. Proof**

“See, I told you we could all play nice,” said Diana with that smirk that brought Lois to her knees and turned Clark to jelly and even caused Bruce to feel a skip in his pulse.

**3\. Assistance**

Sometimes Lois needed to be reassured that what she did was just as important as what any of them did, and they were always quick to give her that reassurance.

**4\. Going**

It grew increasingly hard for Bruce to leave on business trips when he had three very convincing people tangled up in his bed.

**5\. Birthday**

Diana says that it's better she doesn't give away her age, but Bruce insists he could get a cake large enough to fit all the candles.

**6\. Scientist**

Clark did not need any gadgets of his own, but that did not stop him from asking Bruce to make him some.

**7\. Silent**

It only bothered Bruce a little bit that he could not sneak up on any of his lovers.

**8\. Behalf**

Diana was always Bruce's escort, but when she couldn't be, Lois was willing to pry herself from Clark for the night.

**9\. Rumor**

Any discussion about what to get Clark for his birthday had to be done far away from him.

**10\. Tip**

“He's more sensitive than he looks,” said Lois, getting a moment alone with Bruce, “so try not to be too harsh.”

**11\. Idle**

Lois was not surprised to find that Bruce made an excellent proofreader.

**12\. Brother**

They were a family as much as they were lovers.

**13\. Beneath**

Alfred couldn't say he minded having three new guests running about the Batcave.

**14\. Redecorate**

Bruce watched the slow changes, the subtle transformation of his home as Lois, Clark, and Diana added their own personal touches.

**15\. Gravitation**

Clark followed each and every one of them around like a puppy, drawn to them all with equal parts love and admiration.

**16\. Kilt**

Cultural clothing had always fascinated Lois, and she was excited to learn all that Diana had to teach her.

**17\. Afterthought**

You could not buy flowers for one and not the other two, regardless of the occasion.

**18\. Unearth**

At some point, they all came clean, about the dark times in their lives, until there was nothing left to reveal and they had to reminisce on the good times.

**19\. Shield**

Diana would protect her new family with her life, if that was what it came to.

**20\. Blacklist**

Bruce knew how to get Clark and Lois into any event they needed, press pass or not.

**21\. Misquoted**

The first time Clark is asked by a reporter about his working relationship with the Batman and Wonder Woman, he misunderstands and stumbles over his words because _how on earth do they know?_

**22\. Copying**

Lois almost felt left out, being the only one without dark hair, but when she joked about dying it, Clark would hear nothing of it.

**23\. Argue**

Lois and Diana couldn't stop laughing through the scoldings they got for running around in capes, Diana enveloped in red and Lois shrouded in black.

**24\. Lens**

A decision was never reached about whether Clark looked cuter with glasses or without.

**25\. Bell**

It was a Christmas tradition for Bruce to deny getting teary-eyed over _It's a Wonderful Life_.

**26\. Arrest**

Their foes were on different levels, but team ups were not so uncommon.

**27\. Havoc**

Clark was easily the most domestic, and they dreaded the days he got into a cleaning frenzy.

**28\. Tool**

But while Clark was the domestic one, it was Diana who could fix just about anything that broke.

**29\. Blanket**

When Clark woke up, he looked at them all in turn and wondered how he could ever be so lucky that three wonderful, breathtaking people would love him so much.

**30\. Fancy**

Diana would have caught Bruce's eye on any occasion, but he couldn't deny that the dress helped.

**31\. Dash**

Clark tried not to keep late hours, but there were nights when he had to leave at a moment's notice; Bruce was almost always awake to see him off.

**32\. Away**

Their first vacation is a more luxurious affair than Clark or Lois are accustomed to, but they adapt quickly.

**33\. Syndication**

Talk of reaching out to others like them came up more and more frequently, and Lois laughed as she said she wasn't sure she could handle any more of them.

**34\. Champagne**

Clark still isn't used to all the new and expensive things that feel commonplace to Bruce.

**35\. Note**

Clark liked to pack lunches for work, for everyone, and he wrote them each a note every time he did.

**36\. Physical**

Lois was never afraid, even knowing that any of her lovers could easily break her.

**37\. Dull**

Clark once asked Lois if she ever missed when it was just the two of them, but she can't imagine going back to a life without Bruce or Diana.

**38\. Frozen**

Lois was enamored of the way snow looked against Clark's hair, and was delighted to discover it looked just the same with Diana.

**39\. Stumble**

Sometimes Bruce got hurt, and Clark would carry him whether he wanted it or not.

**40\. Hunt**

Diana often wished she could show Lois all of the things she would do with her sisters, and wished for a day that the two of them could live like she used to.

**41\. Gibberish**

Clark's immediate crush on Diana was so painfully obvious in the way he couldn't manage to form a proper sentence around her.

**42\. Camp**

Clark and Diana bonded over their love for the great outdoors, but were quickly told that if a camping trip was planned, it would be just between the two of them.

**43\. Weakness**

Bruce knew how to hurt them all, but he would protect that knowledge just as he protected them.

**44\. Bargain**

It didn't matter if Bruce was buying, Clark would never spend more than he felt like he had to.

**45\. Alcohol**

Bruce hissed and muttered something about being able to take care of himself, but Lois continued to clean up his wound as if he hadn't said a thing.

**46\. Wind**

Lois stared up at the sky, watching Clark, and Diana walked up behind her, asking, “Did I ever tell you about the time I learned to fly a plane?”

**47\. Temptation**

It often took all three of them working together to get Bruce to come up when he had his mind set on completing something.

**48\. Eighteen**

It takes eighteen suggestions to decide on a movie.

**49\. Bottle**

Four people sharing groceries meant that Alfred had to be a bit more conscientious about keeping the refrigerator well-stocked.

**50\. Rhythm**

No one can dance in the way that Diana does, but the three are often so entranced they couldn't join in if they wanted to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SHIPPING TRASh


End file.
